


Girl

by CheezPleez



Series: Wolffe's pack [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: The base medic of the rebellion is cute and sweet and Wolffe knows it. Problem is she doesn't seem to know he exists or more likley she has better things to do than talk to an old clone
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s)
Series: Wolffe's pack [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939771
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Is there anybody going to listen to my story  
All about the girl who came to stay?  
She's the kind of girl  
You want so much, it makes you sorry  
Still you don't regret a single day  
Girl - the Beatles

Wolffe has seen her around when they give their debrief. She's always talking with Kix and refilling their supplies. Her long brown hair pulled into a tight braid or a bun. Gregor is the first one to point out the staring.

"Will you just go say hi to her already? You two have been stealing longing glances at each other for two years. Something's gotta give man."

"I am not staring at her," he grumbles. Cody snorts "oh yes you are. You are about as discreet as Bly was with Aayla."

"I don't even know her, why would I be staring?"

"Because she's cute?" He turned to see Echo with a smirk on his face. "If you talk to her today Dogma wins 40 credits from the pilot crew." 

"And if he gets a date with her by our next job, Hera owes me a new blaster" Ahsoka was now with them smiling. "Come on Wolffe. What have you got to loose."

"She won't want me. I'm old."

"Dunno Vod. She been doing a lot of lookin' at you despite being old. Can't be as bad as that time when we were cadets." 

He looked at Cody "DON'T. SAY.ANOTHER.WORD."

Ahsoka chuckled "now you have to tell us. Come on let's head to the mess and you can tell the story.

**************************************************************************************************************

Kix gave Chenteile his supply requests. As he filled her in on other medical needs he couldn't help notice her staring over at Wolffe. 

"He doesn't bite Che. Just talk to him. Worst that can happen is he's a grump and Cody will tell him to be nice."

"He wouldn't want me." 

Kix pinched the bridge of his nose. This had been going on almost three years. Every time they made a stop at the base on Chandrila Wolffe and Che would both be stealing glances at each other. She watched as Ahsoka and the clones left towards the mess.

"Come on this ends today" he took her by the arm and guided her to the door. "Going to the mess if anyone needs us" he yelled.

"Wait, no. I don't want to bother him while he's eating. That would be annoying."

"What's annoying is watching you two dance around each other. There's a war going on if you don't take your chances while you can, you will miss them and I can tell you regret does not make a good bed fellow."

As they approached Cody was telling a story  
"he waits until closing and asks the waitress out using every trick Bly told him and she says no. She was flattered but before…" he is now laughing too hard to finish at the moment.

"Before she can explain, her jealous trandosian boyfriend hands Wolffe's ass to him and shoved him in a sewage bin"

They all turn to see Kix with the girl. "Couldn't leave you all hanging while Codes laughs himself to death. This is Chenteile, Che for short. Che, this is Cody, Wolffe, Gregor, Echo,and Ahsoka."

"Nice to formally meet you all. Kix has told me a lot about his family."

Cody grinned "well he hasn't disowned or killed us yet so we must be alright. Please join us. There's an open seat right here next to Wolffe." 

Wolffe quickly shot his brother a look. 

"Perfect. Che I'll go get us a tray. You sit down and get to know these dorks."

"Hey the only dork we got is Dogma and he's not here" Gregor quipped.

Wolffe shrugged "I dunno Cody is pretty dorky too."

"Hey, rude."

At that Che giggled "from what Kix tells me he might be right."

Ahsoka was fighting so hard to keep a straight face as Wolffe blushed at her validation.

"So what got you all mixed up in this mess?"

She looked at Cody and her smile fell a little. "I was a nurse on coruscant in the Imperial hospital. I worked there when it was run by the GAR but I was still a student then. I just… the Empire has a hierarchy for who can get good care. I quit when a Twi' lek woman came to us in labor and they turned her away even after her husband pleaded for help. He said they had tried to take care of her in their home but something was wrong.  
I walked out with them and helped her at my apartment nearby. I lost my licence with the empire because I did my job. Most people would be impressed that I performed a c- section in my bedroom, delivered three healthy babies and no one died but as far as they were concerned my only obligation was imperial officers and high mucky mucks."

"Wow. I Remember that woman Rex and I helped on Corellia a few years back. She just had the one but she was human and the father was a togruta like me. She was not prepared for that. Kix had to talk us through it on the comms." 

"Oh yes mixed species births are always a mixed bag. Sometimes its more humanoid and sometimes you get some poor woman defying her biology to bring a new life into this world. It's something I love about my work here. I may not be able to save everyone but when I help a new life enter this galaxy it fills me with hope that things will be better."

Kix returned with two trays and smiled "you got her talking about younglings again huh?" 

Gregor chuckled, "she kinda started it, we just asked how she ended up here."

"Did you tell them that you graduated top of your class? Or that you excelle in Cybernetics?"

She shook her head "no….no...none of that. They don't need to hear all that."

"That's good to know. Wolffe's eye has been malfunctioning, gives him migraines. They hadn't been too bad until recently." 

He gave Echo a betrayed look "I told ya the only thing that gives me a headache is when you let Rex sing while he cooks." 

Cody rolled his eyes "whatever you say Wolffe."

"Well if.. if it does give you any trouble...while you're here and you decide and it's no pressure, to get it checked just...come find me."

Wolffe gave a nod and a grunt in reply. 

"Such a gentleman" Ahsoka said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days. Three days of blinding, nauseating pain. He was at his wits end. Kix tried everything. Cool compress, extra fluid, pain meds but nothing helped. 

"Wolffe that eye has gotta come out."

"Then do it."

"Damnit di'kut I can't."

"Let the kid do it."

"I am not letting the 15 year old mess with your eye. Just let me get a look at it ok?"

He turned the lights up a little and removed the patch covering Wolffe's eye.  
"How long has it been swollen like this?" 

"Started last night." 

"Di'kut, di'kut di'kut."

"Why the hell are you yelling at me?"

Kix sighed "I am not yelling but I wish you would admit you are hurt before it's bad. I know your eye is sensitive. It always had been because they put it in way too soon but this is infected. An infection in your eye leads right to your brain. No wonder you have been miserable. I'm calling Che and moving you to the med bay. Come on."

As Kix hauled him to his feet he felt dizzy and swayed causing them both to topple over. "Ok. Not moving you. I'll just have her work here. Just sit tight and comm me if anything else changes...please."

************************************************************************************************************

"So that's the long and the short of it. Think you can help?"

"Kix… I can but recovery time… I'm going to need to keep him a few weeks, two months tops. The replacement can't be fitted until the infection clears and the atmospheric pressures could rupture already delicate nerves we need for it to work."

He hadn't thought of that. "I...guess we have no choice, just come to our ship as soon as you can."

"Buir...you're gonna have to tell her. She'll freak otherwise."

"I think she'll freak regardless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading see you tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Che was there within the hour all of her supplies ready. "Wolffe, I'm gonna take care of you ok? Why did you let it get this bad sweetheart?"

"Just get it out please."

"Shhhh. It's ok." She gently rubbed his head as Kix started running a sedative. The last thing he heard was Che gently soothing him.

"This is going to be messy. Can you run some antibiotics while I start to clean up this area?"

"Sure thing "

A while passed and she was steady working when Kix spoke.

"So um… I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait?"

"Maybe a little but it's important."

She was just about to remove the failing cybernetic when Wolffe's left eye opened. A panicked gold eye scanned the room as he flinched away his chest heaving.

"Wolffe, Wolffe, calm down. Che get out of here."

She stood and watched as Kix struggled to restrain him she started to leave but the spine chilling howl stopped her. When she turned Kix was struggling with a scared hurting lunar beast whose cybernetic eye was dangling out.

"Is that what you needed to tell me?"  
She rushed back over "Shh Wolffe. It's me Che. You're ok. We need to get that eye out. I'm sorry you woke up in the middle. Just relax. I'm gonna make it better." She patted his stomach and he laid back a bit. She continued rubbing circles until he settled and they ran more sedatives.

"Soooo is that why he's called Wolffe?"

Kix chuckled "no. Our template called him that after he saw his fierce loyalty and rough demeanor. It's ironic though. He was bitten years ago not long after the war started. Plo hid it from the GAR and we hid it when possible."

She ran a hand through his fur. "Will he change back?"

"Yea. He tends to change when threatened or upset. I guess he was still a bit disoriented."

"He looked so scared. Wherever he was in his head must have been awful."

"Probably back to when he first lost that eye. It was not a good experience. I mean it never is but suffice to say it could have been handled better."

She continued her work carefully removing the eye. "The tissue in here is so inflamed. He's been a ticking time bomb. Poor thing. I'm gonna take good care of you."

Kix smiled "guess he should have screwed his eye up sooner."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means now you two will get to know each other."

"Oh...well I guess you got me there."

*************************************************************************************************************

When Wolffe woke up Che was gently petting him as she read from her data pad.

"Shit…..I guess Kix told you?"

"Yea. He did. Was quite a feat to move you to my place and not be seen but we did it."

As he looked around he saw he was in a small bedroom with a warm blanket tucked over him. "It gets chilly here at night so ya know I just wanted to be certain you were warm enough."

"You're not scared of me?"

"I faced down a firing squad and didn't flinch so no. I'm not."

"A firing squad really?"

"Yup. I got caught helping rebels on Onderon. I was ordered to be executed immediately because I aided Saw Guerra. Thankfully at the last second Saw repaid his debt to me. I walked away with one small graze on my side."

"Wow. You're incredible."

She looked at him curiously "I'm incredible? You have commanded armies and fought battles to save people. I'm just a nurse."

He took her hand "a good medic is the most valuable resource an army can have. I know we'd be lost without Kix. I bet dozens of people owe their life to you."

"I'm not the only person. The med droids do a lot too."

"The med droids lack compassion."

She continued to reason that she was nobody and every time Wolffe told her why she was the most important woman he knew. By the time she had run out of counter arguments Wolffe was human again.

"I think I like you fluffier."

"Everyone does. Especially Cody. He hates cold. Always comes and finds me when he wants me to be his personal heater."

"I can imagine. Most of his service was warm planets."

"Except for when we took him back. He was on an ice moon turned detention center for the empire. Once we got his chip out the first thing he did was bitch that he was cold."

She chuckled "well you are a good brother for keeping him warm. Now I'll fix us something to eat. Rex mentioned you liked Juppa meat. I didn't know humans ate that."

"Well it's not something most try but General Plo took us to a place on Coruscant that made it. I was skeptical at first but it's actually amazing." 

"Well I will take your word for it. The man at the market gave me a few recipes to try. Said a little goes a long way."

"It does. I can't wait to try it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope you are enjoying


	4. Chapter 4

After a few days of recovery Wolffe was up and around but still not ready for his eye to be replaced. He helped Che when she went to the market and helped with anything the Rebels needed. He would walk Che to the medical center and then keep himself busy until she was ready to come home. He would then walk her home. They fell into this routine for a few weeks until one morning Wolffe woke up and felt awful.

He ached down to his bones and he was irritable. His stomach was upset and everything felt overwhelming.

"Che...how does this planet's lunar cycle work?"

She was washing dishes when she froze. She had forgotten all about the lunar cycle. 

"Oh Wolffe...I forgot I'm so sorry. Let me look. She pulled out her datapad and scrolled through. "It's a full moon this evening. We get a full moon for a few days on this planet. Are you going to be ok?" 

"How long is a few days?" He asked nervously. The changes for a lunar cycle were always the worst and he hated doing them at all let alone more than a night or two.

Che cringed "five days at the most."

"Five days?!" He snapped at her.

"It's not my fault Wolffe I can't control the moon."

"Well you could have cleared me to leave so I wouldn't be stuck here." He knew he messed up the minute the words left his mouth. 

"Stuck? Well I see how it is. Well you won't have to be stuck with me." She grabbed her bag and stormed out the door.

"Che! Wait, that's not what I meant."

It was too late. She was gone. He had half a mind to go after her but he knew she would need time to cool down. He felt miserable as it was so he decided to go back to bed. 

He woke up and he could see the moon appearing in the sky. He felt the familiar ache that started in his chest and the burning in his stomach. It now occurred to him that for the first time since the order he would be doing this alone and that terrified him. He remembered some of the ways his brothers tried to help him but it didn't work. 

Hours had gone by and he had barely changed. He couldn't help it when he began howling. He could hear neighbors complain but he couldn't do anything.

***********************************************************************************************************

Che was still a bit mad about the morning but when she got in she didn't have time to be mad. A ship of refugees had arrived, many were in bad shape having been in the prison factories.

She worked non stop. She bandaged, cleaned and even fed many of them. She hadn't even realized how late it was until someone came to her.

"Che, someone's calling for you. They said your dog is having a fit and has been for a few hours."

"I don't have a dog."

"That's what I told them. They said horrific howls are coming from your house and the constable is ready to investigate."

"Well I sure as hell don't...oh damn. I need to go. I didn't realize the time. Call me if there's an emergency."

She grabbed her coat and ran for her house. Sure enough she could hear the pained howls and the constable and a few neighbors were outside. 

"I am so sorry. I'm watching him for a friend and I got so busy at work I'll have him quiet soon enough."

She pushed past them and entered the house. Wolffe was still in her guest room. She found him thrashing around on the bed. He looked mostly normal except his eye was golden and he was a bit hairier.

"Hey, I'm here. It's ok. I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave you. I got busy at work. Why aren't you changed? The moons been full for hours." She felt him relax a little as she took his hand. His skin was clammy and cold.

"We try to avoid planets on a full lunar cycle. Can't risk an unwilling change at a bad time. Problem is it's been...ugh...years...since I changed…..with…..owwww this hurts.It might actually kill me."

She moved onto the bed and began to knead his back and shoulders.

"Oh please… keep...hhggnnn… doing….that" he panted out. 

She worked through tense muscles. Knot after knot in his back arms and legs. 

"Is it always this bad?" She was placing a heated blanket over him.

"In my experience….yes. If I had been able to live a typical life with this it might not be but it was never a good time to deal with it. I only changed with the moon 4 times since I was bitten 14 years ago."

She laid her hand on his head "try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is my day off so maybe it will be a good lazy day for us both."

He reached out and took her hand "please stay. I hate being alone like this."

"Let me change my clothes and I'll be back. I don't think you want to cuddle against my filthy scrubs."

"Ok. Thanks honey." He froze. "Did I just…."

"Yes you did sweetheart."

"Sooooo what now?"

He seemed almost shy as he asked. She leaned towards him and gently kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back."

She returned in her pajamas as promised and proceeded to slide under the covers her back pressed to Wolffe. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She felt his nose in the crook of her neck.

"You smell so wonderful" he pressed closer and took another deep breath. "Never smelled anything like you in my life."

She couldn't help giggling "well I'm certain your brothers don't tend to smell pretty do they." 

"No, no they don't" he growled as his hands moved up and down her body. 

"Hey, you are supposed to be getting rest besides, I'm not that kind of woman, you need to at least buy me dinner first."

"How can I rest when you smell so damn amazing?" He let out a whine as he turned her to face him.

"Well now. I have a big bad Wolffe in my bed huh? Well I stand my ground here. These pants stay on until we have a proper date."

He let out a grumble and another whine but didn't argue further. Instead he pulled the blanket around them and closed his eyes. She fell asleep to the steady puff of air coming from his snout and hitting her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading see you tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

Wolffe found the rest of the full moon cycle was much more bearable when he had someone to hold and comfort him. The next few weeks flew by and it was finally time to replace his eye. His brothers would be back that day and with luck they would head out the next day. 

He found himself apprehensive about the whole thing. He took a seat in the chair and Che quickly got to work installing and adjusting the connections for the cybernetics. Once those were replaced she installed the eye slowly turning its functions up so that he wouldn't get a headache.

"How's that Wolffie? Better to have both eyes?"

He then heard a snort as Kix entered the med bay.

"Has Wolffie behaved himself the last two months?"

She placed a hand under his chin and gave him a kiss "he was certainly a good boy."

"Well I'll be damned. We all owe Tano 50 credits and Cody has to spit shine her boots because of you."

Wolffe pulled Che down into his lap and growled into her ear "that's why you never put all your chips on something you think is predictable and that's what always made the 104th the best of the best because once we know what we want we get it." He proceeded to let out a howl as he held Che close.

"You are unbelievable...I think you might be worse than Bly. Force help us all."

Che grinned "don't know what Bly was like in bed but Wolffe probably has him beat there."

Kix put up his hands and walked out. "Done. I can't. I could have lived another hundred years and not know-"

"What,that we've been playing doctor almost every night?" Wolffe smirked at him.

"I regret so much right now."

As Kix left they both cackled, pleased that they managed to fluster him so much.

"I love you Che. I want so much to stay with you but they need me."

"I'll be here waiting for you every time you come home."

Home. It was a word he never truly knew. Clones only knew Kamino as their home and even then it was more just the place they were made. They knew no mothers and fathers, no childhoods. They knew war and constant movement. No attachments much like the jedi they served and yet even the jedi knew attachments. Plo loved his wolf pack, Aayla loved Bly and Obi Wan would have certainly gone to the ends of the galaxy for Cody. 

"I like the sound of home as long as it's with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one will get a daily update for a few days


End file.
